A micro-service architecture is a technique for developing software systems that has grown in popularity in recent years. The micro-service architecture provides good scalability, which makes it well-suited for enabling support for a range of platforms and devices, including mobile, Internet of Things, and wearables, to name a few. Thus, the micro-service architecture enables developing software applications as a suite of independently deployable, small, modular services in which each service runs a unique process and communicates through a well-defined, lightweight mechanism to serve a business goal. As the micro-service architecture continues to gain in popularity, there is a need for improvement in the deployment of features in such an environment.